Supergirl
Supergirl is a live-action superhero series airing on the CW (CBS during Season 1) and is the fourth series in the Arrowverse. The series follows Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers, the cousin of Superman, who protects National City as Supergirl along with members of the DEO and her friends. Deaths Prior to Series *M'yri'ah J'onzz - Killed by White Martians during the Green Martian Genocide. *K'hym J'onzz - Killed by White Martians during the Green Martian Genocide. *T'ania J'onzz - Killed by White Martians during the Green Martian Genocide. *Zor-El - Dies during Krypton's destruction. *Marcus Olsen - Killed during Operation Desert Storm in 1991. *Lena Luthor's mother - Drowned in a lake. *Lionel Luthor - Died from unspecified circumstances. Season 1 Pilot * Jor-El - Killed in the destruction of Krypton. * Lara Van-El - Killed in the destruction of Krypton * Vartox - Commits Suicide with a piece of his axe Red Faced *'T.O. Morrow' - Shot by Alex Danvers in self-defense. *'Red Tornado '- Obliterated by Kara with her heat vision Human for a Day *Agent Tsung - Killed by Jemm. *Agent Reynolds - Killed by Jemm. *Agent Donovan - Possessed and killed by Jemm. *'Jemm' - Neck broken by J'onn J'onzz. For the Girl Who Has Everything *'Astra' - Stabbed through the back with a Kryptonite blade by Alex Danvers. Truth, Justice and the American Way *Gabriel Phillips - Decapitated with a laser guillotine by the Master Jailer. Myriad *Kelly - Fell to her death from the CatCo Building while being mind controlled by Non. Better Angels *'Indigo/Brainiac 8' - Ripped in half by J'onn J'onzz. *'Non '- Shot in the eyes by Supergirl's heat vision. Season 2 The Last Children of Krypton * J. McGill - Shot by Lilian Luthor. * Gilcrist/Metallo - Kryptonite heart ripped out by Superman. Crossfire *'Chet Miner' - Killed by Lillian Luthor with a supersonic device. Changing *Kelly Sotto - Energy sucked out by Parasite. *'Rudy Jones/Parasite' - Explodes after his power overloads as a result of plutonium absorption. The Martian Chronicles *'Armek' - Stabbed with a metal pole by M'gann M'orzz. Luthors *'John Corben/Metallo' - Explodes due to the unstable nature of the synthetic Kryptonite in his body. Ace Reporter *Joe Watkins - Killed in a car explosion caused by the nanobots. *Derrick Simmons - Devoured by the nanobots. *Jack Spheer - Dies after Lena Luthor overrides and deactivates the nanobots controlling Jack. Distant Sun *Lar Gand - Stabbed in the stomach by Rhea. Nevertheless, She Persisted *'Rhea' - Turned to stone and disintegrates after Supergirl activates a device that fills the atmosphere with lead. Season 3 Midvale *Kenny Li - Shot to death by Sheriff Collins. Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1 * James Olsen/Guardian - Earth X - Shot in the chest with an arrow by the Oliver of Earth-X. Fort Rozz * Jindah Kol Rozz - Burned through the back by Reign's heat vision. * Leslie Willis/Livewire - Dies after jumping in the path of Reign's heat vision to protect Kara. Schott Through the Heart *'Winslow Schott Sr./Toymaker' - Dies off-screen in prison. Of Two Minds *Preya Ardeen - Dies in the 31st century as a result of the Blight; Death reversed as a result of Pestilence's 21st century death in Trinity. Trinity *Dr. Grace Parker - Killed after Pestilence gains total control of her body. *Julia Freeman/'Purity' - Impaled by Pestilence during a fight. *'Pestilence/Blight' - Killed by Julia's supersonic scream. Shelter from the Storm * Patricia Arias - Impaled by Reign. The Fanatical * Liza - Disintegrated due to the heavy metal reaction by the Cult of Rao to create Yuda Kal, the fourth Worldkiller. Make it Reign * Demos - Killed by the combined heat vision from the three Children of Juru. Battles Lost and Won *'Thomas Coville' - Dies after having been previously shot with Selena's heat vision. *''M'yrnn J'onzz'' - Sacrifices himself by merging with the Earth's core to seal Reign and stop the terraforming. *''Mon-El'' - Sacrifices himself when he jumps in the path of Reign's heat vision to protect J'onn J'onzz; Death reversed by Kara using the Legion Ring and flying into a disruption. *''Alura Zor-E''l - Shot by Reign's heat vision; Death reversed by Kara using the Legion Ring and flying into a disruption. *''Samantha Arias'' - Shot by Reign's heat vision; Death reversed by Kara using the Legion Ring and flying into a disruption. *'Reign' - Pulled into the Fountain of Lilith by wraiths after Samantha Arias pours water from the fountain into Reign's mouth. Season 4 Man of Steel *Peter Lockwood - Injured when a steel beam falls on him during the terraforming. Ahimsa *Taylor - Shot by Mercy Graves. *'Mercy Graves '- Shot by the Hellgramite with a stinger in revenge for capturing and brainwashing him. *'Otis Graves' - Shot by the Hellgramite with a stinger in revenge for capturing and brainwashing him. Later revived by Eve with Project Metallo. *Fiona Byrne - Dies as a result from being stabbed in the back by Ben Lockwood and having her powers drained. Call to Action *'Dean Petrocelli' - Shot by Manchester Black. Rather the Fallen Angel *'Caldwell' - Shot by Manchester Black. *Adam - Died during Lena Luthor's Harun-El experimentation. Suspicious Minds *Colonel Randall McCallister - Killed by a Morae. *General Alphonso Tan - Killed by a Morae. *'Morae' - Commits suicide by impaling itself in the chest with its claws. Blood Memory *Isabel Nal - Bitten by a spider. Menagerie *Chuck Grossman - Heart eaten by the Menagerie symbiote. *Anthony Stuart - Heart eaten by the Menagerie symbiote. *Madison Sinclair - Heart eaten by the Menagerie symbiote. O Brother, Where Art Thou? *'Manchester Black' - Absorbed into the Staff of H'ronmeer by J'onn J'onzz. Crime and Punishment *Warden - Strangled to death by Otis Graves. *'Otis Graves/Metallo' - Detonated by Lex Luthor in order to destroy his hidden prison room. Revived by Eve. American Dreamer *'Lydia Lockwood' - Stabbed in the chest by a Brevakk. Red Dawn *'Otis Graves/Metallo' - Kryptonite heart ripped out by Ben Lockwood. The Quest for Peace *'Red Daughter' - Sacrifices herself by jumping in the path of Lex's sonic blast full of Kryptonite to protect Kara. *'Lex Luthor' - Shot to death by Lena Luthor; Resurrected by The Monitor. Season 5 Blurred Lines *Niles Jarrod - Killed by Caroline's symbiotic tattoos. *'Caroline O'Connor' - Killed by Andrea Rojas. Confidence Women *Governor Harper - Neck snapped by Andrea Rojas. *'Russell Rogers/Rip Roar' - Shot in the chest by a Leviathan sniper. Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One *Jason Todd/Robin (Earth-9) - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-9. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Hank Hall/Hawk- Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-9. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Dick Grayson/Robin- Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-66. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Alexander Knox - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-89. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Ray Terrill/The Ray - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-X. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *Leo Snart/Citizen Cold - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-X. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Alura Zor-El'' - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of Argo City. Resurrected in the new universe created by Oliver Queen and the Paragons. *''Oliver Queen/Green Arrow'' - Dies from his injures after fighting the Shadow Demons. Resurrected by Sara Lance, John Constantine, Mia Smoak and Barry Allen in the Batwoman episode Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Two using a Lazarus Pit. The Bottle Episode *Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (Unspecified Earth) - Poisoned with a virus by Evil Brainy. Season 6 TBA Category:TV Category:Aliens Category:DC